The Gravity Falls AF Trilogy
by Kashan
Summary: Based on the episode 'Double Dipper', in Part 1 the characters of Gravity Falls get down and dirty in the Mystery Shack, following in Part 2, they continue their dirty adventure in jail, and Part 3 soon to cum! R&R or Dipper will get u.
1. A Fucking

**Gravity Falls: A FUCKING: PART 1**

One morning Dipper, two Dipper clones, Mabel, Wendy, Soos and Robby, who is missing his rectum, left arm, right leg and both testicals, woke up in the same bed.

"What the fuck happened?!" asked Wendy as she queefed Dipper out of her vajaja. "There are puddles of jizz, piles of coke and pornos everywhere!" said Wendy.

"Well I know what happened." said Dipper.

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"I fucked Wendy!" screamed Dipper.

"Well we all know that; She just pulled you out of her twat." said Mabel.

"Wait, dudes, I think I'm remembering something!" said Soos. "Yes, I remember it all started when..."

**FLASH FUCKING BACK.**

_"WOHOOOOOOOO! I'M SO WASTED!" shouted Wendy in the middle of a 15 way with everyone mentioned._

_"OH YEAH WENDY YEAH WENDY FASTER FASTER" screamed Dipper as she gave him._

_"...69, 70. few that was a lot of push ups." said Gruncle Stan, who shall never be mentioned again for the fact that he got raped by a bear._

_"OH YEAH THIS IS THE BEST I'VE EVER HAD!" exclaimed Mabel. "THIS PIG IS AMAZING."_

_Everyone stops who they are doing and turns to see Mabel doing a pig._

_"Ok then" says all the Dipper clones._

_Except for paper jam Dipper who started to record said pig fucking._

_Just then Robby brought in 30 pounds of cocaine, and Mable said, "Robby, you brought the stuff!" as she snorted 5 pounds of it into her nose._

_"Fuck me, Dipper! Fuck me!" screamed a high Mabel. _

_"Mable, We're related!" said Dipper._

_" But we're not" said all the Dipper clones at once._

_Sadly all but two Dipper clones remained._

_Because all the rest died when Mable shot her lady juice at them._

_At this point everyone was as high as the sky, and started to dirty fuck._

_"OH ROBBY DON'T STOP!" shouted Wendy._

_Dipper however wanted Wendy for himself, so he thought of a great plan._

_"Hey, Robby," he said._

_"What? I'm in the middle of someone!" said a slightly annoyed Robby._

_"HER TITTIES ARE MINE!" Dipper yelled at the top of his lungs as he bit off Robby's testicals._

_"HOLY FUCK DUDE!" Robby yelled in agony._

_ "HOLY FUCK INDEED!" Dipper exclaimed as he took a curved blade, and shoved it up his ass. _

_"THE PAIN!"_

_Then Dipper hooked the blade onto his rectum and pulled it straight out._

_"HOW WILL I EVER SHIT AGAIN?!" Robby yelled holding his anus._

_"In pain!" said Dipper as he chopped off his left arm and right leg._

_"How sexy!" screamed Wendy as she put Dipper between her boobs._

_"Ahhhhh" Thought Dipper letting loose._

_At this point everyone thought Robby was dead so they all shit in his mouth._

_Things started to get real wild when they broke into Gruncle Stan's meth stash._

_Mabel shoved her twat down Wendy's throat while Dipper was fingering Robby's ass while shoving his head into Wendy's anus. ( If you are wondering where Soos is he is recording it all.) Then Dipper pulled his head out of Wendy's ass and bites one of her boobs off._

_"Oh so sexy!" said Wendy._

_Right then they all passed out, and Soos came out and fucked everyone of them._

**END OF FLASH FUCKING BACK**

"Oh, yeah now I remember." said the single boobed Wendy.

Suddenly, sirens began wailing in the distance and the cops showed up. They all went to jail for drug abuse, under age pornography, under aged sex, and murder.

* * *

**Part two is now up!**


	2. The Second Cumming

**Gravity Falls: A FUCKING: PART 2**

** THE SECOND CUMMING**

Our story continues in prison where Dipper, Mabel, Wendy (who was still missing a boob), Soos, and Gruncle Stan are lined up in front of Warden Finger Fucker. Robby, having died from such a heavy orgasm, was not in line. (R.I.P.)

"Alright you putrid whores!" said Warden Finger Fucker. " This is the poorest prision in the world! We don't have fences, just one tiny cramped jail cell, and our cook only serves sperm."

"Only one jail cell?" Asked Mable." Yes! Now we can have sex all day!"

"You fucking twats get back in the cell!" said a high Warden F.F.

When the quartet of cunts got into their jail cell they all started to do what they do best, fuck. First Mable ripped off Soos' shirt and started sucking his man tits, then Dipper started to chew on Wendy's vajaja as she started to lick his grody asshole. Since Stan didn't have a fuck buddy he shoved his dick in the shit infested toilet. Suddenly Cook Cock came into the cell holding a pot and emptied the toilet into it.

"Time to eat you assfucks!" Called out Cook Cock.

Well, eating is a loose term here because Dipper started to rub the shit on Wendy's lone boob. Soos was the only one who was actually hungry so he drank all of the shit and instantly got herpes in his mouth.

Suddenly Mabel paused the threesome she was having with Wendy and Dipper and exclaimed to everyone, " Let's get high!" then produced 200lbs. of pure meth from her ass.

Once everyone was high Cook Cock said, "Time for my daily fuck! Who is going first? How about you, sugar fuck!" he said as he pointed his dick to Wendy when suddenly his 90 year old dick crumpled up and got blown away in the breeze like a leaf.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Said Cook Cock as he hung himself with Wendy's remaining boob, having nothing left to live for.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. THAT WAS THE LAST ONE!" screamed Dipper as he crawled up Wendy's vag in rage.

Just then at the sound of their mating call, 20 Paperjam Dippers Busted through the wall! "NAYAHYUGIUDIGUYHDIYUVFUGIUHK CGFYGTFIUHLK:JK"IOUIYTASDFGHJKL!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" said the Warden as he preformed a satanic ritual bringing Robby back from the dead.

Robby immediately ripped all his clothes off and the Paperjams shoved themselves up his butt simultaneously, causing the worlds biggest paper cut and once again destroying Robby's anus.

Mabel then ran over to Robby foaming at the mouth and bit off his dick and made it into a sweater. Then she ran over to Dipper who just rolled out of a dead Wendy's vag and tagged him saying "YOU'RE IT!"

Dipper took his grappling hook and shot it at the stump that was once Robby's dick and scaled Mt. Dead Robby. Mabel and Dipper turned to the Warden and viciously ripped his dick off and shot it at his butt using a machine gun and replacing the bullets with dick.

The Warden then dropped to the floor and died just as Mabel and Dipper passed away from O.D on Meth, R.I.P.

That left Stan masturbating in a corner and Soos recording.

"WHAT A PORNO, GOOD SOOS! YOU DID IT! GOOD SOOS!" exclaimed Stan as he took the camera and sucked Soos into his asshole which suddenly turned into a windtunnel.

Gruncle Stan walked dramatically through the broken jail wall and into the sunset porno that he would soon make copies of and sell at the Mystery Shack in one hand and what was left of the weed in the other. Stan. The Lone survivor of the sex storm.

8====D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
